High School Adventures
by kawaiicrississi
Summary: High school AU with the bands 5 Seconds of Summer and Midnight Red. Basically what happens when you throw them in high school together. Guest starring me and my sister and written in our POVs since it's a project we're working on together. There is some swearing, just warning you.


**Now, obviously I know none of them are the correct ages to be in the grades they are, but just go with it. They all look how they do now and not how they did when they were actually in high school. Just clearing that up so there's no confusion.**

Morning/Homeroom

I was jolted awake by the sound of my sister barging into our room and jumping up and down on my bed.

"Get up!" She yelled, sounding a little too excited. "It's the first day of school!"

I groaned. "Thanks for reminding me Bec."

"Why else would I be waking you up at 6:30 in the morning?" Becca asked, plopping into a sitting position.

I finally opened my eyes and looked at her. Her bob was already crimped and her eye makeup perfected but she was still in her p.j.s.

"Because you still seem to think that I take a half hour to get ready like you do."

She stood with a pout as I slowly sat up.

I caught her look and rolled my eyes. "You can't make that face because it's true." I reluctantly rolled out of bed and shuffled over to my dresser.

Becca huffed and shrugged. "Whatever. But, now that you're up, you can help me pick out something to wear." She gestured to the five dresses, three belts, and four pairs of shoes she had set out.

I grimaced. "Why are you getting so dressed up? It's just school." I said as I slipped on my favorite pair of jeans and my All Time Low t-shirt. "Who are you trying to impress?"

Becca gave me a pained expression, like I didn't get it or something. "I'm not. I just wanna make a good first impression." She said, holding a dress in front of her and eyeing it in the mirror hanging on our closet door.

"Fine, fine." I accepted the answer, plopping back down on my bed to tie up my Converse. "But don't look like you're trying too hard."

Becca didn't answer, just continued to mix and match outfits with a thoughtful frown.

I chewed my lip for a moment before breaking the silence. "So, what's it like? High school I mean. What should I expect?"

Becca threw a glance at me before her gaze went back to the mirror. "I wouldn't worry too much about it." She assured. "It's not as hard or scary as anyone has led you to believe." She gave me a reassuring smile. "You're smart. You'll be fine."

I nodded thoughtfully as I gathered my hair over my left shoulder and began to braid it. "What about Freshmen Kill Day?" I asked nervously.

Becca scoffed. "That's not a real thing. The seniors just say that to freak you out." She suddenly huffed and gestured at the dresses, annoyed. "I can't decide. I need a second opinion."

I eyed the choices before picking up a black floral print with lace sleeves. "This one's cute. With the small black belt and your boots."

Becca nodded slowly, contemplating my idea. "You don't think it'll be too much black?" She asked uncertainly.

I shook my head. "Nope. As Amanda would say, 'There's no such thing as too much black.'" I quoted, referencing our older sister. "Now hurry up. We have to leave in ten minutes." I reminded as I left the room.

Of course, we ended up leaving fifteen minutes later, because Becca had decided not to take my advice and opted for a different dress, so we were late getting to school.

I rolled my eyes as Becca threw a hurried, "Sorry. See you later," over her shoulder, and began walking through the halls trying to find my homeroom.

Sometimes it still surprises me how different Becca and I actually are. Our _faces _lookthe same, we're often mistaken for twins. We both have golden blonde hair and blue eyes, though Becca's tend to look more green, and slightly chubby faces that most people have described as cute. But the other aspects of our appearances are completely different. Becca's tall and lanky with legs that go on forever and I'm really short but muscular. Her hair is super thin and she prefers to keep it short and crimps it every day so it's wavy. I wear my hair long, usually at my waist. It's as thick as can be with a slight, natural wave to it. Becca's more about style while I'm all about comfort. She's a girly girl, all dresses and heels, nail polish and makeup. I'm the tomboy, all ponytails and snapbacks, t-shirts and tennis shoes, mostly because I've played sports my whole life. Becca hates the rain because it makes her hair go flat. I'm the one who would dance in the rain as if my life depended on it. She'll wake up in the middle of the night at the slightest noise while I sleep through a thunderstorm. We can both have quick tempers under certain circumstances, but where Becca's more likely to shut down and give people the silent treatment, I'm ready to _throw _down and put up a fight, especially if I've got a point to prove. People are drawn to Becca because she's a great person to hold a conversation with because she'll talk about anything that pops into her head. I'm the listener and then make a sarcastic or witty comment to make people laugh. We're literally complete opposites but we tend to forget that because we get along so well. I will always need Becca in my life because she balances me out. She's my best friend.

I finally found the right classroom and walked through the doorway just as the morning announcements were ending. I instantly had twenty pairs of eyes all judging me simultaneously, looking like I murdered someone.

The teacher asked for my name and told me to sit anywhere after I gave it to him. He handed me a syllabus that gave me the lowdown on the school year and all the extracurriculars and things like that.

I found an empty seat next to a blond guy in the first row as the rest of the class went back to chattering after the shock of my late arrival wore off.

I silently thanked my homeroom teacher for being so cool about my lack of punctuality given that it was my first day and I was a freshman.

What was his name again? Morris? Monroe?

I looked to his desk nameplate for help.

Martins. That was it.

I tried to find a pen in my backpack and ended up pulling out a handful I didn't even know I owned. I dumped them on my desk so I could pick one out, when the blond on my left turned to me. I looked up and our eyes met, his bright sky blue mixing with my one shade lighter.

It's a good thing my gasp got caught in my throat. I didn't want to freak the poor guy out. He had me feeling butterflies just from looking in his eyes. His hair was quiffed perfectly and his face, ugh, his face was just gorgeous. If I had a type, it would be him: tall, blonde, and lip ring. He was dressed sort of punk rock in tight black skinny jeans over legs that went on for miles, and a band t-shirt. My heart sped up when I realized that it was Marianas Trench; one of my favorite bands.

He smiled slightly, revealing a single dimple in his right cheek.

I was sold.

He snapped me out of it when he asked, "Hey, sorry, but do you have a couple pens me and my pal can borrow?" He hitched a thumb over his shoulder at his equally punk rock, raven-haired friend sitting on the other side of him.

He. Had. An. Accent.

I gestured to the eight or so pens scattered on my desk. "Take your pick."

He chuckled as he chose two at random and tossed one to the other boy before holding his hand out to me. "I'm Luke."

Even his name was hot.

"Crissy." I replied, shaking his hand.

Luke gave an annoyed huff as his friend leaned half his body across Luke's desk. "I'm Calum."

Now that he was closer, I could see how ruggedly handsome he was. He had multiple tattoos and fading blonde streaks in his feathery black hair. His eyes were big and brown with a certain warmth that made him resemble a puppy.

I chuckled at Luke's glare. "Nice to meet you Calum."

"Nice shirt. I love that song." Calum commented, completely oblivious to Luke's annoyance, referring to the lyrics from A Love Like War by All Time Low that were printed on my t-shirt.

Mr. Martins looked up from his desk. "Mr. Hood, please use your own table to leisure on. Thank you." His tone was light as Calum slid back into his chair.

Luke leaned toward him and muttered something angrily that I couldn't hear. Calum put his hands up, palms out, to convince Luke not to attack, although judging by the bored look on Calum's face, I doubt Luke could hurt him.

"So is that your favorite All Time Low song?" Luke asked, turning back to me. He seemed to be in a better mood now that Calum was out of his personal space.

"One of them." I admitted.

Luke rested his chin on his hand and just looked at me with raised eyebrows, so I took that as a gesture to elaborate.

"Weightless was the first song I heard by them so that one will always have a special place in my heart. I Feel Like Dancin' is pretty much my jam and I could play Backseat Serenade on repeat for days. I also really like Remembering Sunday, A Daydream Away, Somewhere in Neverland, The Reckless and the Brave, Oh Calamity, and The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver." I explained.

I looked over at Luke who had this amused little smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, blushing slightly.

Luke shrugged, still smiling. "I can tell you like them a lot. Your whole face lit up."

I smiled down at my desk but Luke quickly had my attention again as he asked, "Are they your favorite band?"

"Yeah, one of 'em. I also like Marianas Trench." I pointed to his shirt. "Fall Out Boy and Mayday Parade."

"Those are some of my favorites too. Josh Ramsey is my favorite singer of all time." Luke gushed.

"Oh I know. His voice is amazing."

Luke grinned. "So you're into pop punk and alternative?"

I only had time to say "Yeah," before the bell rang, interrupting our conversation.

Luke, Calum, and I stood and began gathering our things, and I noticed how much taller than me Luke was. He and Calum were at least a foot, maybe more.

That's what I get for being five feet tall.

Luke looked down at me. "So Cris, what class do you have first?"

My heart skipped at the nickname. Even though a ton of people call me that, somehow it sounded special coming from Luke.

I took out my schedule. "Um…gym."

Luke's face lit up. "Cool, me too. Let's go." He casually grabbed my hand and started to lead me out the door, Calum following behind us.

My face flushed as I turned back. "What about you Cal?"

Calum hitched a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the opposite direction. "History." He said simply.

Luke was pulling me farther and farther down the hall so I sent a quick, "Ok, see you later then," over my shoulder to Calum, and followed Luke, weaving through the crowd toward the gym.

A grin was on my face the whole way, mostly because Luke was still holding my hand, but I also realized I had made my first friends.

**Hooray! The next chapter will be in Becca's POV where she also makes some new friends. Let me know what you think so far and if I should update. Thanks! :)**


End file.
